


Don't Flirt with My Boyfriend or I'll Kill You

by ashanizer



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate names, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashanizer/pseuds/ashanizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s only when <em>certain</em> men let their eyes linger on Shizu-chan’s body that my jaw clenches in irritation."</p><p>Izaya doesn’t like to share what’s his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Flirt with My Boyfriend or I'll Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> So pretty much everything's the same as canon-verse, except for well, Shizaya's relationship, and the fact that instead of everyone just calling each other by their first name, it's much more common to hear "Heiwajima-san" and "Orihara-san" from people less familiar with them.
> 
> I also got the idea for this because I was thinking of that one Junjou Romantica episode with Nowaki and Hiroki (4th episode of season 2 I believe) and I thought it'd be cute to apply the concept to these two idiots.

The crisp September air provides the perfect climate for lovers and tourists alike to mill around the bustling city of Ikebukuro – home to many infamous Color Gangs and mythical creatures alike. It really should be the city’s new slogan, something akin to New York City’s “ _the city that never sleeps_ ,” but I digress.

 

The weather today is perfect and I find myself walking through the city’s central park hand in hand with the man whom I’ve hated for years, but loved even longer. It’s one of the rare days we both have off and we opted to spend the time together breathing in fresh air rather than being cooped up inside watching some of Kasuka’s cheesy movies. Not that I’d complain either way – movies leads to cuddling, cuddling leads to kissing, and kissing leads to much more adult-approved fun. But, walking around town, and showing off what’s _mine_ has its appeal as well.

 

It’s a well known fact that Shizu-chan has billboard model looks. And, really, the only reason why it’s Kasuka, and not him, as the big star is because Shizu-chan figured it wouldn’t do his temper any good to always be chased by obsessed fans. Thus he handed over the reigns to his kid brother and has lived his life as a modest debt collector since.

 

But I’m no idiot – the complete opposite, actually – and I see the way women always do a double take whenever Shizu-chan and I make an appearance in town, gazing at him in awe as if they’ve never seen an attractive _monster_ before in their life. It’s crass and downright embarrassing how they act.  It’s definitely not enough to make me jealous, though, especially since I know he isn’t attracted to women in the slightest.

 

It’s only when _certain_ men let their eyes linger on Shizu-chan’s body that my jaw clenches in irritation. I will admit I get territorial – Shizu-chan has even likened me to a cat – but I’m only making sure everyone knows he’s _mine._

 

Shizu-chan finally snaps me out of my reverie as we approach our destination. It’s a new coffee shop that’s been wildly popular in America for who knows how long and it’s just made its way to Tokyo last month.

 

“I thought you’d be a little more excited, you’ve been wanting to come here everyday since it’s opened,” Shizu-chan drawls, barely hiding his amusement with a small smile.

 

“Do I have to act like a five-year-old brat just to show I’m excited? Come on, let’s go in before the line gets any longer!”

 

I faintly hear a mumbled “ _you got the brat part down pretty good…”_ beside me but let it go – it’s just normal Shizu-chan commentary.

 

I grasp his hand a little tighter as he opens the door and the heavy scent of coffee beans washes over us.

 

The coffee shop is a rather unique one in the fact that it actually wants customers to stick around and chat rather than having the atmosphere of “get in and get out.” The modern jazz music would appeal to even the harshest critic and even Shizu-chan has his foot tapping as we stand in line. The décor is more geared to younger, more hip clientele, but even I feel a bit out of place. Let me just say, I know I won’t be running into certain people in this place.

 

So color me surprised me when one of those _certain people_ – and one of those _certain men_ who seem to only have eyes for Shizu-chan – makes his presence known from the bar.

 

“Shizuo!”

 

Shizuo - not Heiwajima-san…Shizuo. Who does he think he is? Calling my Shizu-chan so informally. I feel my jaw clenching on instinct.

 

Shizu-chan’s hand slightly loosens from my grip and he turns to say hello.

 

“Oh, Tom-san” –I’m practically radiating annoyance now with the returned favor of informality - “funny seeing you on my day off.”

 

Yes, so funny. Very hilarious.

 

Tom-san – no, wait – _Tanaka-san_ moves to get up from his space and walks toward us. If he sees the vehement distaste on my face from his approach, he makes no indication – honestly it’s like I’m not even here with how rapt his focus is on Shizu-chan. I pull Shizu-chan a little closer to me just so that he doesn’t make the same mistake of forgetting I’m here as well.

 

“Actually, it’s perfect that I ran into you. There’s something I need to tell you about tomorrow’s clients…”

 

Whatever is said after that, I purposefully tune out. But I don’t miss the hint of excitement in Tanaka-san’s voice as he gives the rundown for tomorrow’s schedule – no doubt due to fact that he’ll once again be in Shizu-chan’s company.

 

Once again, I’m not an idiot and I know Tanaka-san harbors a not-so-appropriate crush on Shizu-chan. I’m privy to the stories Shizu-chan tells me about how his work days went and the latest invitations Tanaka-san throws his way to spend more time with him after their shift ends. Shizu-chan just brushes it off as harmless flirting, but I can’t help but feel that Tanaka-san is just waiting for the perfect moment to make a real move. I know Shizu-chan wouldn’t ever indulge him, but the fact that someone keeps sniffing around what’s _mine_ rubs me the wrong way.

 

We finally get our coffee. It tastes bland and my irritation only escalates.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ne, Shizu-chan. Why do you let Tanaka-san call you Shizuo?”

 

We finally return to our apartment after walking around some more and actually enjoying the day. I tried to forget any and all interactions with one Tanaka Tom, but I can’t shake the one thing that really bothered me out of all this – the fact that Shizu-chan _let_ ’ _s_ Tanaka-san call him by his given name.

 

“Mmm. I don't really pay much attention to that. Plus, he’s my boss, it’d be rude to make a fuss about something small like that.”

 

“Since when did you ever care about playing nice,” I mumble.

 

A little louder, I say, “Wait, you don’t even let Shinra call you Shizuo and he’s been your friend since you were kids!”

 

“That’s on Shinra. When we met, he was adamant that ‘you can call me Shinra, but I’ll be calling you Heiwajima-kun.’”

 

I only huff in response. I admit I’m acting a bit childish but I don’t want anyone to even act like they’re close with my Shizu-chan.

 

I counter with, “What if I started calling you Shizuo –“

 

He cuts me off before I even have time to drag out the vowel – “Please don’t.”

 

He must see the way my face slightly falters with disappointment because he amends his statement with “it’s not that you _can’t_ call me Shizuo, but I don’t really like my name all that much….”

 

I drop all talk of names and go back to the matter at hand – Tanaka-san and his damn flirting.

 

“I don’t see why you just don’t quit. Being unemployed beats having a harasser as an employer. You know I have enough money to last us five lifetimes over.”

 

“Oi, come on, Tom – “ I give him a pointed look  “- look, he’s not that bad. And what am I supposed to do if I were out of a job? Sit at home bored as hell while you run around town messing with the good folk of Ikebukuro?”

 

Shizu-chan’s voice rises a little in volume but we both know the discussion isn’t as serious as it sounds.

 

“I’m just saying. Just because he’s let you keep your job for all these years doesn’t mean you have to stick around. And I really don’t like the way he looks at you and is all ‘Shizuo this’ or ‘Shizuo that.’”

 

I’m waving my arms around for emphasis and Shizu-chan only looks amused at my melodramatic tirade.

 

“Izaya. You know other people trying to hit on me is the last thing you need to worry about,” he says this in the same tone as earlier but instead of the joking undertones, it’s all seriousness.

 

Of course, I know I have nothing to worry about. I’m Orihara Izaya, what kind of informant would I be if I didn’t even know that simple fact. But it’s nice to hear out loud all the same.

 

I smile to myself as I leave him to watch some mindless show in the living room while I busy myself with ordering take out for dinner.

 

* * *

  

We’re laying in bed with Shizu-chan’s arms wrapped around my middle when he whispers in my ear, “I’ll let you in on a little secret.”

 

I turn my head a little to let him know he has my attention. He takes that as his cue to continue.

 

A little louder now - “There’s a special name for me. I only let one person in the whole wide world use it.”

 

Even in the darkness he must see the way my brow furrows in confusion, but before I can open my mouth in question –

 

“It’s _Shizu-chan._ ”

 

I know he hears my heart beating faster and I feel my cheeks growing hot.

 

I try to pull out of his hold so I can hide my embarrassment under my pillow but he doesn’t relent.

 

 _Shizu-chan, you always so the most embarrassing things with so much confidence_.

 

He just holds me tighter.


End file.
